


Laser Puppies go for a walk

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cute Cartoon Couples [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Opposites Attract, Starco Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star and Marco take the laser puppies for a walk.





	Laser Puppies go for a walk

Marco puts the leashes on the laser puppies.

The laser puppies whimpered

Marco said "Oh come on I know you're upset because we had to go to the park"

The laser puppies barked.

Star and Marco were going to Echo Creek Park with the laser puppies.

Marco said "Okay sit"

The laser puppies sit.

Marco said "Roll over"

The laser puppies roll over

Marco said "Now-"

Star said "Shake!"

The laser puppies shake.

Marco facepalmed


End file.
